I will Forget You
by honey-kimy
Summary: Yesung adalah anak angkat keluarga Jung, perlakuan Yesung membuat Ryeowook jatuh cinta kepadanya.
1. Chapter 1

I Will Forget You

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Kyuhyun. dll

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Yesung adalah anak angkat keluarga Jung, perlakuan Yesung membuat Ryeowook jatuh cinta kepadanya.

All Ryeowook POV

Yesung _hyung_ dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang special. Hubungan special yang dimaksud disini adalah hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih, mengingat Yesung _hyung_ dan aku adalah _namja_. Yesung _hyung_ adalah kakak angkatku, _eomma_ dan _appa_ mengangkatnya ketika aku masih berumur setahun dan Yesung _hyung_ berumur 6 tahun. Yesung _hyung_ sangat ramah dan baik, semua orang sangat menyukainya terlebih aku.

Sikap Yesung _hyung_ sangat berbeda denganku jika dibandingkan sikapnya pada dua _dongsaeng_. Changmin dan Kyuhyun adalah _dongsaeng_ kembarku meski mereka sangat berbeda. Entahlah kenapa mereka berbeda, aku juga sangat berbeda dengan mereka. Lihatlah mereka, tinggi, tampan, seperti mewarisi semua yang baik dari _appa_ dan _eomma._ Sementara aku? Hanya mewarisi kecantikan _eomma_ , padahal aku _namja_. Aku pendek untuk ukuran _namja_ , kurus, dan tidak sekuat _dongsaengdul_ -ku dan juga Yesung _hyung_. Jarak umurku dengan _dongsaeng_ -ku hanya terpaut 1,5 tahun menjadikan aku sasaran untuk di _bully_ oleh Changmin dan Khyuhyun. Mereka baru berhenti saat aku mulai menagis atau setelah Yesung _hyung_ datang.

Keadaan seperti inilah yang membuatku sangat tergantung pada Yesung _hyung._ Aku bersedia menunggu Yesung _hyung_ menjemputku, meskipun aku harus menunggu 1 hingga 2 jam. Salahkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah mau berangkat dan pulang bersamaku. Mereka bilang duniaku tidak cocok dengan dunia mereka. Yesung _hyung_ masih kuliah tingkat akhir, dia mengambil jurusan manejemen untuk membantu _appa_ di perusahaan. Yesung _hyung_ juga sudah membantu _appa_ diperusahaan sepulangnya kuliah. Yesung _hyung_ juga selalu bisa mengubah _mood_ -ku dengan cepat, membuat aku makan dengan begitu lahap, dan yang paling suka adalah ketika ia menciptakan lagu untukku lalu menyanyikannya bersamaku.

Yesung _hyung_ selalu melontarkan senyum menawannya pada setiap orang yang dikenalnya. Tidak pernah aku melihatnya mengumpat atau marah-marah baik di rumah maupun ketika diluar rumah. Bahkan ketika Changmin dan Kyuhyun menjadikannya sasaran kejahilan mereka. Biasanya _hyung_ hanya berkata "Min-ah, kyun-ah . . jangan lakukan ini pada orang lain. _Arraso_!"

 _Appa_ dan _eomma_ sangat mengandalkan Yesung _hyung_ , dari urusan perusahaan hingga masalah rumah tangga. Bahkan ketika _eomma_ tidak bisa menenangkanku, _eomma_ selalu menyuruh Yesung _hyung_ membujukku jika aku sedang merajuk atau ngambek.

Itu semua yang membuat aku sangat-sangat dekat dengan Yesung _hyung_ , aku suka memonopolinya sendiri. Ketika Changmin atau Kyuhyun ingin mengajak Yesung _hyung_ bermain, aku sering tidak memperbolehkannya dengan berbagai macam alasan. Tetapi jika aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik aku akan ikut bermain bersama mereka. Pernah suatu ketika Yesung membawa pulang seorang _yeoja_ kerumah untuk dikenalkan kepada _appa_ dan _eomma_ sebagai _yeojachingu_ -nya, aku merasa sangat sakit dihati ini. Inikah yang disebut cemburu, cemburu karena aku menyukainya, ah bukan lagi menyukainya sebagai _hyung_ , tapi lebih dari itu. Egois memang, namun sejak saat itu aku selalu menghalangi jika Yesung _hyung_ ingin bertemu dengan _yeojachingu_ -nya.

 _Appa_ dan _eomma_ juga merasakan hal yang ganjil pada diriku tentang sikapku kepada Yesung _hyung_. Sikapku ke Yesung _hyung_ bukan sikap selayaknya pada saudara kandung, melainkan seperti sikap seseorang pada kekasihnya. Dan aku akui itu benar adanya, bahkan aku sangat posesif terhadap Yesung _hyung_. Aku akan ngambek jika Yesung _hyung_ tidak menuruti keinginanku, atau saat Yesung kedapatan sedang bersama _yeoja_ yang ia cintai.

 _Appa_ dan _eomma_ pernah menegurku karena sikapku itu dan akhirnya aku mengurung diriku di kamar sebagai bentuk protes, egois memang. Tapi itulah aku, ehois, sangat-sangat egois jika menyangkut Yesung _hyung._ Sampai akhirnya, aku dihadapkan kepada _appa_ , _eomma_ , dan juga Yesung _hyung_. Bertempat diruang kerja _appa_ , aku seperti terdakwa yang telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Berawal ketika aku bertengkar dengan _yeojachingu_ Yesung _hyung_ , sampai akhirnya aku tidak menyadari tentang ucapanku. "Aku mencintai Yesung _hyung_ , dan siapapun tidak boleh memilikinya!" itu kata-kata yang aku ucapkan di depan Yesung _hyung_ dan _yeojachingu_ -nya.

Yesung _hyung_ pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja bersama _yeojachingu_ -nya setelah memarahiku. Kakiku terasa lemas tidak bisa menahan tubuhku, jatuh terduduk, mata berlinangan airmata. Ketakukan melandaku sekarang, aku takut Yesung _hyung_ akan menjauhiku setelah ini. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung di giring masuk ke ruang kerja _appa_. Diinterogasi tentang penyimpangan yang terjadi pada diriku.

Semua yang berada di ruang menyalahkan aku, melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah aku dengar selama ini. "Wook- _ie_ , bagaimana bisa kau mencintai _hyung_?" tanya Yesung _hyung_ waktu itu. Pertanyaan yang sampai saat ini masih aku ingat dengan jelas. _Appa, eomma_ memarahiku habis-habisan, bahkan _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang tidak pernah berteriak pada anaknya kini berteriak di hadapanku. Aku yakin Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang menguping di balik pintu itu.

Diam, itu yang kulakukan. Hanya diam, tanpa membantah semua yang mereka katakan. Memang benar aku menyimpang, aku menyukai _hyung_ -ku sendiri meskipun itu _hyung_ angkatku. Diam menahan sakit didalam dada, sakit sekali sampai mataku tidak mampu berhenti mengeluarkan airmatanya. Apalagi ketika melihat Yesung _hyung_ yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku, itu bukan tatapan sayang Yesung _hyung_ padaku. Apakah tatapan sayang yang selalu ditunjukkan padaku berubah menjadi tatapan benci?

 _Appa_ menyeretku keluar ruang kerjanya, membawaku menuju kamarku. Kulihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun manatap dengan tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan Yesung _hyung_. _Appa_ menghempaskan tubuhku kekamarku begitu saja dan meninggalkanku setelah membanting pintu kamarku. Baru kali ini aku merasakan kemarahan apa yang sesunggunhnya. _Appa_ -ku, Jung Yunho tidak pernah marah seperti ini padaku sebelumnya. Airmataku kini tumpah, mengalir menuruni pipiku tanpa mau berhenti, dari dalam kamarku kudengar tangisan _eomma_ , meratapi kejadian ini.

Sungguh bukan ini yang aku inginkan, mencintai orang yang seperti saudara kandung. Menangis, dan terus menangis dengan pilu, sambil mendekam dipojok kamar. Kini aku meringkuk dilantai tidak peduli lagi akan dingin yang menembus kulitku, mendekap boneka jerapah kesayanganku sambil terus terisak.

Mataku terbuka setelah terpejam untuk waktu yang aku tidak tahu, mungkin karena lelah menangis aku tertidur. Aku melihat sekelilingku, ternyata aku masih dalam posisi yang sama. Aku tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatku, walau tubuh ini telah mati rasa. Ingatanku kembali melayang, mengingat apa yang telah terjadi kemarin. Menangis. Ya, kini aku menangis lagi, tersedu-sedu. Apa sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang peduli terhadapku? Tidak ada lagikah yang membujukku? Menenangkanku disaat aku terpuruk? _Appa_ , _eomma_ , Yesung _hyung_ , Changmin, Kyuhyun.

"Yesung _hyung_ . . ." panggilku terus, meskipun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokan ini karena terlalu lama menangis. Jika Yesung _hyung_ pergi meninggalkanku, siapa yang mau peduli lagi kepadaku? _Appa_ sibuk dengan bisnisnya, _eomma_ selalu saja sibuk dengan butik-butiknya. Sementara Changmin dan Kyuhyun, mana peduli mereka denganku, yang selalu dipikirannya hanya game dan makanan.

Yesung _hyung_ , siapa yang akan menyanyikan lagu untukku? Bagaiman jika aku rindu suara merdumu? ' _Hyung_ . . . _jebal_ jangan tinggalkan aku.' innerku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika Yesung _hyung_ benar-benar meninggalkanku. Aku terpuruk, jatuh ke lubang yang sangat dalam.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, derap langkah menghampiriku yang bisa kupastikan itu adalah _eomma_. _Eomma_ menangis ketika meraih tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Aku tidak bereaksi apapun kecuali menangis. _Eomma_ memanggil seisi rumah untuk membawa menolongku. _Appa_ datang masih dengan menggenakan stelan jasnya, mungkin appa baru pulang dari kantor. _Appa_ segera mengangkat tubuhku, membawaku keluar dari kamarku, kemudian membawaku menuju kamarnya bersama _eomma_. _Appa_ membaringkan tubuhku sangat-sangat pelan, seolah aku ini porselen yang akan pecah jika diletakkan begitu saja.

"Min-ah, Kyun- _ah_ , bantu _eomma_! Ambilkan air hangat dan baju untuk Wook- _ie_." seru _eomma_ yang terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Sementara _eomma_ melepaskan semua bajuku, kudengar suara _appa_ sedang menelpon seseorang yang ternyata adalah dokter keluarga kami. Tangis _eomma_ semakin kencang saat merasakan tubuhku yang begitu dingin, sehari semalam aku meringkuk di lantai tanpa alas apapun. _Eomma_ kembali membawaku dalam pelukannya, pelukan hangat seorang _eomma_ yang begitu aku rindukan.

 _Eomma_ memakaikan baju padaku dengan cekatan, setelah ia membasuh mukaku dengan air hangat yang telah disiapkan Changmin. _Eomma_ terus saja menyuruhku untuk berhenti mengeluarkan airmataku, sebenarnya aku ingin, tetapi entah kenapa tidak bisa. _Appa_ masuk ke kamar bersama dengan seorang _namja_ yang menggenakan jas putih, pasti itu dokter Lee yang dipanggil oleh appa tadi. Dokter Lee memeriksa tubuhku dengan seksama, kemudian ia mengeluarkan jarum suntik dari dalam tasnya. Biasanya aku akan berontak melihat jarum suntik, tapi kali ini aku pasrah saja ketika jarum itu menusuk lenganku. Doketr tersebut kemudian berbincang dengan appa dan eomma, mungkin membicarakan tentang kondisinku, tetapi rasa kantuk yang yang tiba-tiba menyerang membawaku segera ke alam mimpi.

Aku terbangun dan mendapati _eomma_ tidur disampingku, tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku mencoba bangun, untuk mengambil air minum guna membasahi tenggorokanku yang kering. Aku merintih kesakitan ketika kugerakkan kepalaku. _Eomma_ terbangun karena mendengar rintihanku, kemudian _eomma_ sibuk bertanya tentang apa yang aku rasakan. Ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan _eomma_ , tapi tidak ada suara yang bisa kukeluarkan, tenggorokanku serasa panas. Kembali airmataku meluncur turun.

Seakan mengreti keinginanku, _eomma_ mengambilkan segelas air putih dan membantuku untuk meminumnya. _Eomma_ membangunkan _appa_ yang tidur di sofa samping tempat tidur, menyuruhnya menjagaku karena _eomma_ ingin membuatkan bubur untukku. _Appa_ kini duduk disampingku, tangan kokohnya mengusap airmata yang masih turun membasahi pipiku. Kugumamkan kata permintaan maafku kepada _appa_. Tidak ada ucapan yang keluar dari mulut _appa_ , _appa_ hanya merengkuh tubuhku dan membawanya kepelukkannya.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan aku terus meringkuk dibalik selimut rangjan _appa_ dan _eomma_. Berkali-kali _appa_ dan _eomma_ membujukku supaya aku mau bangun untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di belakang rumah guna menghirup udara segar. Changmin dan Kyuhyun juga selalu membujukku untuk bermain _game_ bersama, namun selalu aku tolak. Hari ini _eomma_ bercerita tentang cerahnya cuaca hari ini, _eomma_ ingin mengajakku piknik di kebun belakang. _Eomma_ menangis saat aku menggelengkan kepala menolak permintaannya. " _Eo-eomma_ , Yesung _hyung_ dimana?" tanyaku lirih. _Eomma_ menghapus airmataku, lalu mengusap pelan kepalaku dengan penuh kelembutan seraya mengatakan bahwa Yesung _hyung_ sedang berada di Jepang.

 _Eomma_ beranjak meninggalkan kamar setelah aku menolak ajakannya untuk piknik. Aku memanggil _eomma_ tepat ketika _eomma_ ingin membuka pintu. _Eomma_ tersenyum lebar saat mendengar aku mau piknik dikebun belakang bersama _eomma_. _Eomma_ menghampiriku, membantuku bangun serta merapikan penampilanku yang sangat berantakan sambil berceloteh dengan riangnya. " _Eomma_ tahu kau sakit, sedih, terpuruk, tetapi _eomma_ , _appa_ , Min-ah, Kyun-ah tidak akan membiarkanmu terpuruk dan jatuh lebih dalam lagi, begitupun dengan Yesung. Ia pasti sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini." Itulah perkataan _eomma_ yang sedikit membawa semangat bagiku.

 _Eomma_ menuntunku keluar kamar menuju halaman belakang rumah yang penuh dengan bunga dan tanaman hias. Selama seminggu sangat sedikit sekali makanan yang masuk ketubuhku, sehingga tubuhku terasa lemas. _Eomma_ menududukkan diriku pada lembaran karpet yang telah dibentangkan, disitu sudah tersedia _cake_ dan buah kesukaanku.

"Kau mau makan _cake_ yang mana sayang?" tanya _eomma_ sambil menyodorkan _cake_ yang terlihat sangat enak, _eomma_ berbicara mengenai berbagai rasa _cake_ yang ada dihadapanku supaya aku berminat memakannya sambil menyodorkan sesendok _cake_ dihadapanku. "Makan ne sayang, _eomma_ sangat sedih melihatmu seperti ini." Tidak tega aku melihat _eomma_ sepeti ini, maka kubuka mulutku dan menerima suapan _cake_ dari _eomma_ -ku, walaupun sesungguhnya aku tidak bernafsu untuk makan sama sekali. _Eomma_ kembali tersenyum saat aku menerima suapannya.

Tak terasa aku sudah menghabiskan satu buah _cake_ , dan minum jus buah buatan _eomma_. Aku menarikku agar aku merebahkan diri dengan menggunakan paha _eomma_ sebagai bantalnya. _Eomma_ mengusap rambutku sambil berujar "Sayang _eomma_ ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang _hyung_ -mu, bagilah kesedihanmu dengan _eomma_. _Eomma_ pasti akan membantumu sayang."

TBC^.^

Hallo . . . aku bawa ff baru lagi. Sebetulnya ingin aku bikin OS tapi sepertinya terlalu panjang. Jadi aku bikin Two shoot saja. Mohon reviewnya ya, jika respon kalian bagus, maka aku akan mengupdate chapter 2. Mianhe jika masih banyak typo, maklum tanpa edit. Terima kasih banyak. . .


	2. Chapter 2

I Will Forget You - END

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Kyuhyun. dll

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Ryeowook semakin terpuruk ketika Yesung kembali ke rumah dengan membawa _yeojachingu_ -nya

Tak terasa aku sudah menghabiskan satu buah _cake_ , dan minum jus buah buatan _eomma_. _Eomma_ menarikku agar aku merebahkan diri dengan menggunakan paha _eomma_ sebagai bantalnya. _Eomma_ mengusap rambutku sambil berujar "Sayang _eomma_ ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang _hyung_ -mu, bagilah kesedihanmu dengan _eomma_. _Eomma_ pasti akan membantumu sayang."

Aku mulai bercerita tentang Yesung hyung pada _eomma_. Bagaimana Yesung _hyung_ selalu menemaniku, menyemangatiku ketika aku dalam kondisi _bad mood_ sehingga _mood_ -ku berubah. Bagaimana Yesung _hyung_ membantu membuatkan tugas sekolah hingga larut malam sedangkan aku tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Yesung _hyung_ yang selalu bernyanyi untukku dengan suara merdunya.

 _Eomma_ masih setia mengusap kepalaku, sambil sesekali menawarkan _cake_ untukku namun aku tolak. Aku kembali melanjutkan ceritaku tentang Yesung _hyung_ kepada _eomma_ , tentang Yesung _hyung_ yang lebih perhatian dibandingkan _appa_ dan _eomma_. Yesung _hyung_ yang selalu hadir ke sekolahku jika ada undangan atau acara yang lain. Yesung _hyung_ juga yang selalu mengingatkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun jika mereka menggangguku.

Tetesan air mata _eomma_ menetes dan membasahi pipiku, _eomma_ bergumam pelan, "Wook- _ie_ , _mianhe_ , maafkan _eomma_ dan _appa_ yang selalu tidak ada untukmu, _eomma_ dan _appa_ pikir kau . . . hiks." _Eomma_ tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku tahu _eomma_ menyesal dengan kejadian semua ini. _Eomma_ pasti berpikir bahwa kejadian ini karena salahnya dan _appa_ , membiarkan dan menyerahkan pengasuhanku sepenuhnya pada Yesung _hyung_ karena sibuk mengurus si kembar dan juga butik-butiknya.

Kembali aku menceritakan kisahku, awal mula aku menyukai Yesung _hyung_. Aku menyadari jika mencintai Yesung _hyung_ , ketika Yesung _hyung_ menjemputku di sekolah bersama seorang _yeoja_. Selanjutnya Yesung _hyung_ membawa kami ke sebuah kedai es krim yang berada di pusat kota. Hatiku terasa sesak saat melihat kedekatan Yesung _hyung_ dan _yeoja_ itu. Ya, sejak saat itu aku selalu cemburu bila Yesung _hyung_ bersama dengan _yeoja_ itu, apalagi jika mengabaikanku karenanya.

 _Eomma_ masih menyimak ceritaku dengan seksama, tangannya masih setia membelai rambutku. " _Eomma_ ~' lirihku, " _mianhe_. . aku mengecewakan kalian, aku memang menjijikkan _eomma_ , mencintai _hyung_ -nya sendiri, hiks." isakku. _Eomma_ diam, tapi matanya semakin deras mengalirkan airmata. Wajah cantiknya menyimpan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Akhirnya _eomma_ membawaku dalam pelukkannya. Pelukkan yang hangat dan menenangkan. " _Eomma_ , aku ingin bertemu Yesung _hyung_ ," pintaku pada _eomma_.

Setelah aku berjanji pada _eomma_ untuk kembali menjadi anak yang ceria, _eomma_ akan mengabulkan permohonanku supaya diperbolehkan bertemu dengan Yesung _hyung_. "Apa Yesung sangat berarti untukmu sayang?" tanya _eomma_. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan eomma dengan anggukkan kepala. "Bagaimana jika _hyung_ -mu telah bahagia dengan pilihannya?" tanya _eomma_ lagi. Pertanyaan _eomma_ kali ini membuat hatiku terasa perih, kulingkarkan kedua tanganku dipinggang ramping _eomma_ , kubenamkan wajahku diperut rata _eomma_ , dan terisak.

" _Uljima_ sayang, tapi kau harus kuat ne." tiada henti _eomma_ mengusap kepala dan punggungku. Aku mendengar derap langkah mendekat kearah kami, suara-suara celotehan terdengar menyertainya. "Min-ah, Kyun-ah, kalian sudah makan?" tanya _eomma_ kepada dua dongsaengku. "Wah, Wook- _ie_ sudah mau keluar rumah." komentar salah satu _dongsaeng_ -ku. " _Ne_ , tapi sepertinya _hyung_ -mu tertidur, bisa kau menggendongnya masuk kedalam Min-ah?"

Aku pura-pura tertidur saat Changmin menggendongku dan membawaku ke kamar _eomma_ dan _appa_. Aku menikmati berada dalam gendongan Changmin, sebuah peristiwa langka yang patut dicatat dalam buku harianku. Changmin merebahkan tubuhku dengan hati-hati, aku menggeliat untuk menyamankan posisi tidurku. "Min-ah, Kyun-ah, tolong jaga hyung kalian ne, _eomma_ ada perlu sebentar." Kudengar mereka serempak menjawab perintah _eomma_. 'Dasar kembar, selalu bisa kompak dalam apa saja.'

Pada awalnya mereka hanya mengobrol biasa, aku bahkan sangat antusias mendengarkan obrolan mereka sambil pura-pura tidur. "Min-ah, kata _eomma_ Yesung _hyung_ pulang besok, aku mau minta dibawakan kaset _game_ baru." kata Kyuhyun. Sepuluh menit kemudian tidak lagi terdengar obrolan mereka, melainkan suara _game_ yang keluar dari _psp_ mereka serta teriakan-teriakan tidak pentingnya. Jengah dengan suara bising yang dibuat oleh _dongsaengdul_ -ku, aku bangun dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. "Kalian berisik sekali~" keluhku, "tidakkah lebih baik kalian menemaniku tidur." lanjutku.

Tanpa disangka mereka meletakkan _psp_ -nya dinakas meja, dan naik ketempat tidur, dengan posisi Changmin disebalah kiriku, Kyuhyun disebelah kananku. Sungguh, baru kali ini aku merasakan tidur bersama dengan kedua _dongsaeng_ -ku. "Apa kalian tidak merasa risih denganku?" tanyaku pelan. "Sudah jangan pikirkan itu lagi, kami sudah bisa menerimamu." jawab Kyuhyun. Kemudian mereka berdua dengan semangatnya memelukku, bahkan Changmin meletakkan kakinya yang besar kekakiku, menjadikanku seperti gulingnya. "Ya! Kalian bisa mematahkan tulangku." keluhku, ditimpa tubuh sebesar Kyuhyun dan Changmin mana bisa aku bergerak.

 _Eomma_ membangunkan kami ketika hari telah beranjak sore, _eomma_ bahkan harus memukul pantat Changmin karena tidak mau bangun. " _Eomma_ , nanti aku tidur sama Wook- _ie_ lagi ne." pintanya. "Shiro! Tidur dengan kalian membuat badanku sakit, kalian dengan seenaknya menindih tubuhku." tolakku. _Eomma_ tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah laku kami, mungkin bagi _eomma_ ini adalah peristiwa yang jarang ia lihat.

Malam ini aku tidur dengan bantal paha _appa_ sambil menyaksikan siaran TV yang tidak ada bagusnya sama sekali. Malam ini pula ada sosok yang sangat kunantikan muncul, Yesung _hyung_ muncul dihadapan kami. Kegembiraanku lenyap begitu saja ketika melihat seseorang yang datang bersama Yesung _hyung_. Yesung _hyung_ datang bersama _yeojachingu_ -nya, sebetulnya _yeojachingu_ -nya sangat cantik, anggun, dan juga sederhana sangat pas dengan Yesung _hyung_.

Dengan tubuh lemasku, aku bangkit dan menjauhi ruang tengah menuju kamar _eomma_ , membiarkan airmataku mengalir begitu saja. Membanting pintu kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur empuk _eomma_. Kudengar pintu kamar dibuka, suara lembut _eomma_ menerpa telingaku. _Eomma_ langsung mengusap kepalaku, menenangkan seperti biasanya, "Wook- _ie_ tidak boleh seperti ini. Wook- _ie_ sayangkan sama Yesung _hyung_ , ia Yesung _hyung_ bahagia bukan?" tutur _eomma_. "Tapi ini menyakitiku _eomma_!" teriakku.

Bujuk rayu _eomma_ akhirnya berhasil membawaku keluar dari kamar untuk menemui Yesung _hyung_ dan _yeojachingu_ -nya. Aku tidak ingin menatap mata Yesung _hyung_ , mata yang membuat aku tergila-gila padanya. "Wook- _ie_." Yesung _hyung_ memanggilku dengan suara yang merdu, suara yang begitu aku rindukan beberapa hari ini. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan tanda aku setuju dengan ajakannya. Yesung _hyung_ membawaku ke ruang tamu yang terletak dekat dengan ruang tengah. Yesung _hyung_ mendudukkan diriku dengan pelan, lalu dia duduk disampingku. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat, sambil sesekali mengusap airmataku yang masih mengalir.

Yesung _hyung_ memulai percakapan dengan meminta maaf kepadaku. Yesung _hyung_ minta maaf bahwa ia tidak bisa membalas cintaku dan membuat aku menderita. Aku semakin terisak mendengarnya, hatiku juga semakin sakit, ingin rasanya segera lari dan mengurung diri dikamar, namun Yesung _hyung_ masih menggenggam tanganku, bahkan semakin erat.

Bagai sambaran petir, saat mendengar Yesung _hyung_ minta restu dariku untuk menikahi _yeoja_ pujaannya dan akan pindah ke Jepang untuk mengurus usaha _appa_ yang berada disana. Hancur! Itu yang aku rasakan saat ini, isakanku semakin keras mungkin sampai terdengar diruang tengah. Pandanganku mengabur karena tertutup oleh airmata, namun masih terlihat jelas wajah _yeoja_ yang menghampiriku. _Yeojachingu_ yesung _hyung_ , tiba-tiba ia berlutut didepanku dan meminta restu dariku untuk menikah dengan Yesung _hyung_.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain merestuinya, aku ingat kata-kata _eomma_ jika cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, jika aku bersikukuh memaksakan kehendakku maka dua-duanya akan tersakit. Akhirnya aku mengajukan syarat kepada Yesung _hyung_ , aku ingin Yesung _hyung_ menciumku untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Yesung _hyung_ sangat terkejut dengan permintaanku, begitu pula _yeojachingu_ -nya. Ia tampak berpikir keras, pandangan matanya tertuju pada kekasihnya seolah meminta pendapatnya. Dan. . .

Yesung _hyung_ menangkup mukaku dengan kedua tangannya, mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya kemudian. Ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Ciuman Yesung _hyung_ sangat dalam dan lama, sehingga aku dibuat kehabisan nafas. Setelah menciumku ia mengecup keningku dan membawaku dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan _hyung_ Wook- _ie_ , _hyung_ tidak bisa membalas cintamu, tidak bisa membahagiakanmu dengan cinta _hyung_ , karena kau adalah adik yang sangat _hyung_ sayangi." Aku menangis sejadinya mendengar ucapan Yesung _hyung_ , aku melepas Yesung _hyung_ demi untuk kebahagiannya, biarlah aku yang menderita. Aku masih memeluk erat Yesung _hyung_ , aku masih menangis tersedu-sedu, hingga semua terasa ringan dan gelap.

Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku berada diruang yang bercat putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat. Sinar matahari menerpa wajahku, membuat wajahku sedikit terasa hangat. Changmin bangun dari tidurnya dan menghampiriku saat aku memanggil _eomma_. Changmin menceritakan aku telah tertidur dua hari, dan sekarang _eomma_ sedang mengurus kepindahan Yesung _hyung_ beserta calon istrinya. Nyut, hatiku terasa sangat nyeri kembali, mengingat bahwa Yesung _hyung_ akan menikah.

Lima hari sudah aku berada di rumah sakit, selama itu pula aku enggan makan, berbicara, serta berinteraksi dengan apapun. Mungkin bisa disebut depresi. Semua keluargaku selalu bergantian menemaniku, membujukku, menyemangatiku untuk bangkit dari keterpurukkan. Tetapi nampaknya aku belum bisa, aku merasa seolah-olah ini adalah sebuah penderitaan yang amat menyakitkan. Dan aku terjebak didalamnya.

Hari ini aku dijaga oleh _dongsaengdul-_ ku, dari tadi Kyuhyun membujukku untuk makan, akan tetapi aku acuhkan. Kyuhyun nampak putus asa kerana aku hanya diam dan tidak meresponnya, Changmin juga ikut membujukku supaya makan. Aku terkejut oleh suara pecah belah yang jatuh, ah bukan jatuh, tepatnya dibanting oleh Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun tampak merah dan matanya memancarkan kemarahan. "Wook- _ie_! Sampai kapan kau begini! Apa kau akan menjadi pecundang yang akan seperti ini selamanya hah!" Baru kali ini aku melihat marah seperti itu, walaupun aku selama ini jarang bermain dengannya.

Kyuhyun masih saja memarahiku, sampai akhirnya aku membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menderita, kalian lebih mementingkan perasaan Yesung _hyung_ daripada perasaanku. PLAKK, Kyuhyun menamparku. "Apa kau pikir kau yang paling menderita disini hah! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Yesung _hyung_ , _appa_ ,dan kami! Kau sangat menyedihkan sekali Wook- _ie_." kemudian Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik pintu setelah membantingnya. Aku terisak sekarang, Changmin datang merengkuhku dan membawaku dalam pelukkanya. " _Uljima hyung_." katanya pelan, tetapi aku bukanya tangisku reda malah semakin menjadi.

Perkataan Kyuhyun selalu terngiang terus dikepalaku, 'Aku benar-benar egois, selalu mengira aku yang paling menderita, tanpa pernah peduli dengan perasaan orang disekelilingku. Aku ingin selalu semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanku, tidak pernah memikirkan kebahagian orang yang menyayangiku. Betul aku harus bangkit, membahagiakan _eomma_ dan _appa_.' gumamku. Mulai sekarang aku bertekat untuk bangkit, membuat orang-orang disekitarku tersenyum walau tidak mudah tapi aku akan mencobanya.

Sejak itu Kyuhyun enggan bertemu denganku, tidak datang menjengukku sama sekali padahal aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Aku mulai bangkit, aku mulai menuruti semua perkataan _eomma, appa_ , dan _dongsaengdul_ -ku supaya tidak mengecewakan mereka. Aku juga ingin membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia. Dan aku juga ingin membuktikan pada Yesung _hyung_ bahwa aku bisa melepas cintaku. Hari ketujuh di rumah sakit aku merengek minta pulang pada _appa_ yang menemaniku. Aku sudah tidak betah tinggal disini, aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun untuk minta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih padanya.

 _Eomma_ , dan Changmin sangat antusias menyambut kepulanganku, namun aku tidak melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun. Aku bertanya pada _eomma_ dimana keberadaannya, kata _eomma_ dia takut bertemu denganmu setelah menamparmu kemarin, ia takut kau marah padanya. Semenjak itu aku berhasil mengurangi sedikit demi sedikit luka dihatiku, luka akibat cinta yang tidak tersampaikan. _Eomma_ sering mengajakku mengunjungi butiknya, mengajari aku memasak, dan sebagainya supaya aku bisa melupakan Yesung _hyung_.

' _I will forget you hyung_ ' itu yang kutulis didalam _diary_ -ku, aku akan melupakan cintaku pada Yesung _hyung_. Belajar mengubah rasa cintaku menjadi rasa sayang kepada saudaraku meskipun itu sulit aku akan tetap berusaha. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak mempermasalahkan lagi tentang orientasi seksualku. Hari ini _appa_ dan _eomma_ pergi ke Jepang untuk menyaksikan pernikahan Yessung _hyung_ , aku memang sakit mendengar berita itu, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk membahagiakan orang yang kucintai. Aku tidak berniat ikut menghadiri pernikahan Yesung _hyung_ karena aku belum siap.

' _I will forget you hyung_ ' ucapku mantap.

Satu tahun kemudian

Hari ini aku akan mengikuti ujian penyetaraan SMU, peristiwa yang aku alami dahulu menyebabkan aku tidak masuk sekolah. Aku ingin membuktikan dan membuat bangga keluargaku bahwa aku bisa mempersembahkan yang terbaik bagi mereka. Aku tidak ingin kalah dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sangat pandai itu. Dan juga aku ingin membuat bangga kepada orang yang memberikan warna baru pada hidupku, aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintai dia. Kalian mau tahu siapa dia? Tunggulah sebentar ia akan menjemputku nanti, dan aku akan mengenalkan dia pada kalian.

"Hyungggg~~~" sapaku dengan riang pada sosok yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya. _Namja_ yang sangat tampan dan menyenangkan, dia adalah psikologku, dan cintaku saat ini. Dia yang membantuku bisa seperti ini selain keluargaku.

Dia adalah Jongwoon- _ie_ _hyung_ , yang ternyata saudara kembar Yesung _hyung_. Entah bagaimana takdir mempertemukan kami, yang terpenting bagiku sekarang adalah menjaga cinta kami, cintaku untuk Jongwoon _hyung_ , dan cinta Jongwoon _hyung_ untukku.

End^.^

Akhirnya selesai juga . . . silahkan review, kritik dan sarannya. Mian kalau typonya bertebaran. Sampai jumpa tanggal 21 Juni . . . terimakasih, Byeee~~~~


End file.
